Stars
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Bajo las estrellas fue que lo observó. [AllxKaramatsu]
1. Chapter 1

Hola, gracias por entrar a leer~

 **Disclaimer: los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.**

 **Advertencias: posible yaoi (?**

 **Disfruten~**

* * *

No es una sorpresa saber qué está roto, no es una sorpresa en absoluto. Era un suicida potencial y lo sabía. Karamatsu sabe que algo está mal con él desde hace mucho tiempo. No es que quiera llamar la atención, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Una vez intentó coquetear con una chica, ella lucía inteligente, tenía una mirada audaz. Ella fue diferente, ella lo vio a los ojos y en vez de despreciarlo le dijo con suavidad "Si necesitas mi ayuda aquí está mi tarjeta". La mujer desapareció de su vista aun luciendo preocupada, la tarjeta decía psicóloga. Él no la llamó, no podía hacerlo, el solo contenido de ese papel le borraba el intento de sonrisa en el rostro.

Tal vez lo peor de todo eso es que no boto la tarjeta porque era el recuerdo de que alguien se había preocupado por él. Así de patético. Estaba llegando a su límite... lo sabía, el reloj marcaba las 2 y algo de la madrugada, pero él estaba fumando en el tejado. Lo único que lo detiene de saltar, son sus hermanos porque quiere creer que les dolerá, también sus padres sufrirían. Esa es la esperanza, una muy insana.

El humo abandona sus labios, juguetea un poco con el cigarro. Sus ojos siguen pintados en rojo, las noches de desvelo y las lágrimas calladas son lo que lo tienen así, luciendo como un despojo. Karamatsu muchas veces cree que es guapo porque son sextillizos y todos tienen el mismo rostro, para él sus hermanos son guapos y por ende él también debe serlo. Algo de ceniza del cigarro le cae sobre un pie, pero no siente nada, solo se queda observando como el rojo pasa a un gris.

Se siente estúpido por las emociones que tiene dentro de él, hay personas que están peor y continúan adelante; sin embargo, la idea de desaparecer para olvidar es tan atrayente. Le quema el corazón. Es casi como el susurro de un demonio, así de dulce y siniestro.

Hay días y noches enteras en que piensa en alguna cuchilla perforando alguna arteria. En cuerdas alrededor de su cuello, en algo roto que no pueda arreglarse. Las cosas se vuelven más inestables y perturbadoras, tanto que él mismo se asusta de la satisfacción que recorre su cuerpo al pensar que _ellos_ sufran. Tal vez... después de eso se den cuenta de todo lo que dolía... _Ellos_ son más dolorosos que _él_.

El cigarro sigue gastándose y eso le recuerda un poco a él.

En conclusión, Karamatsu es un cigarro fumado a las dos de la madrugada, uno que se apaga por las lágrimas que ya no puede contener más.

Hay un perro que ladra en la lejanía y también hay sollozos que son silenciados por una palma fría. También hay muchos espasmos que sacuden de manera inestable el cuerpo del chico.

.

.  
.

Suzuki observa el espectáculo desde la lejanía.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído, aunque sé que no tiene mucho sentido. Solo tengo insomnio y quería escribir algo. Suzuki no es un personaje creado por mí sino que es un personaje de un juego, si adivinan de cuál les doy un premio (? Puse posible yaoi porque no sé si solo los dejaré de amigos, well muchas gracias por haber leído... si alguien lo hizo (?

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por entrar a leer~

Disclaimer: los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

Advertencia: a la verga :'v tendrá yaoi

Disfruten~

* * *

La noche está bastante oscura, más de lo usual, para ser exactos es Luna Nueva. No hay ni rastros de su amiga plateada, solo un puñado de estrellas tintineando en la lejanía. Otra vez no está durmiendo cuando debería hacerlo, sin embargo, ésta vez decidió salir de su casa. Sabe que nadie lo notará.

Las calles están solitarias, uno que otro gato se encuentra vagando en los tejados, el ruido se limita a los ladridos de perros lejanos. Lleva una cuenta perdida de noches de insomnio y desvelo, también ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que se queda viendo el cuchillo de la cocina.

El aire está helado, tanto como podría estar su corazón. Ríe amargamente por la comparación absurda, una broma burda para minimizar lo que siente y lo quema.

Es tarde, probablemente son más de las dos, pero no le importa, solo sigue avanzando con los ojos fijos en sus zapatos azules. El camino apenas se distingue por las faloras, la luz amarillenta es solo un poco arrulladora.

Ya no llora, ya no como antes, por lo menos es un avanze. Eso quiere creer, ¿cuánto se necesita para dejar de sentir? Pero tan pronto como llega esa pregunta a su mente otra aparece, ¿Cuánto se necesita para ser amado?

El calor humano es necesario, siempre ha pensado eso. Sus hermanos necesitan estar juntos para hacerlo, pero al parecer el no es imprescindible. Karamatsu es solo el recuerdo que queda en el olvido. Prende un cigarro porque se está ahogando en verdades, necesita de humo que vuelva difuso todo.

La calada que le da es profunda como si pudiera encontrar la verdad con solo inhalar. La nicotina le sabe a gloria, por lo menos a lo que puede considerar gloria. Recuerda otra vez, ésta vez algo lejano y tan difuso que parece mentira, un recuerdo suyo de él sobre un escenario interpretando a un príncipe.

Se rie de la ironía, parece un loco riendo con fuerza debajo de una farola, pero se está ahogando en penas y se embriaga de dolor. Hay un sollozo y otra vez se quiebra. Su mundo de ilusiones cae de nuevo y se siente mierda. No hay otro calificativo para describirse.

Pone el cigarrillo en su boca, quiere relajarse. Desea deshacerse de esos temblores que lo hacen ver como un niño indefenso, como el interprete roto de una tragedia griega. Tantos actos, tanto vestuario para no poder de huir de un final que le aterra. Se queda quieto por un rato, casi parece estar muerto, aunque no sea verdad. Sus ojos carecen de brillo por unos segundos y eso llama la atención de una chica que pasa por ahí.

Tiene un escote provocativo y piernas al descubierto, su labial es una oda a los colores del atardecer. Hay una pregunta, una pregunta que Karamatsu responde con ironía, una lastimera y amarga que la muchacha reconoce.

Ella, la señorita de vestido azul, lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y lo guía a un lugar a dos cuadras que resplandece con un anuncio neón. Varias personas salen borrachas de ahí, pero aun hay muchas otras que hacen fila para entrar mientras otros tipos grandes custodian la entrada. El letrero dice _"Stars"_ , es lo único que puede notar antes de ingresar.

Tal vez fue ingrato a la vida cuándo ella le preguntó si tenía una familia a la cuál regresar, pero nadie podía culparlo... ¿En verdad él tenía una familia?

* * *

Ya saben gracias porleer uwu y comentar. Esto lo escribo en el cel durante las madrugadas, así que por eso es cortito siempre .o./ espero les haya gustado

¿Qué creen que hará Karamatsu?

 **NanamiOff~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, gracias por entrar a leer uwu

Disclaimer: los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

Advertencia: yaoi

Disfruten~

* * *

Su olor es extraño, algo diferente a lo que está acostumbrado. El calor es sofocante, es como una tarde de verano, pero tiene ese algo que lo diferencia por completo. Las luces brillantes resplandecen en el ambiente oscuro. La señorita de vestido azul lo sigue tomando de la mano y lo guía entre el tumulto de personas.

No parece un lugar de mala muerte, no es parecido a esos lugares de las pornos baratas que a Osomatsu le gusta ver, pero aún así el aire lleno de corrupción se respira. Gira su rostro solo un poco y distingue a dos figuras en un rincón apartado, casi parece como si estuvieran teniendo sexo, pero él está demasiado lejos para saberlo con certeza.

Hay personas bailando, hay muchas otras tomando, hay personas que parecen sacados de una película de delincuentes y drogadictos. No es un lugar de mala muerte, pero también está lejos de ser un sitio con clase; solo es una imitación que quiere parecer de lujo. Le recuerda a él.

Últimamente todo es una burla a su persona, lo que ve, toca y siente parece recordarle lo miserable que es y lo mucho que desea contacto. El alma le arde como un licor barato resbalando por su garganta, apenas y es consciente cuando ella abre una puerta que da un segundo piso donde la música del primero es solo un recuerdo.

La mano de la señorita lo aprieta un poco cuando pasan frente a un escenario algo sombrío, una luz blanca ilumina quedamente un piano que pudo haber conocido mejores tiempos. Antes de desaparecer vislumbra a un tipo que toma asiento frente al piano, tiene apariencia algo quebrada, parece hacer juego con lo demás.

La muchacha le habla, en palabras algo dulces y algo falsas, antes de empujarlo a otra habitación de puertas grandes. Un tipo serio lo examina, le da una mirada larga que parece leer su vida en instantes. Karamatsu no es idiota, puede saber lo que hace ahí y lo que le será ofrecido. Es como un vino barato, lo bebes aunque sabes que te teñirá los dientes y hay una posibilidad alta de que te vean así.

Está bien, Karamatsu alzará su copa y brindará entre lágrimas malditas. Entre ruegos que no son escuchados. El trato finaliza y en la salida está la misma mujer que lo guió ahí, ella toma su mano con suavidad y lo guía a otra habitación de las múltiples que parece tener ese lugar.

El olor a sexo es fuerte, pronto son una maraña de extremidades que se enredan entre ellas. Besos ardientes, que intentan calentar su cuerpo y corazón, son repartidos de aquí a allá. Ella sabe usar la lengua hasta el punto que siente que puede correrse en cualquier instante, la ropa está olvidada por algún lugar.

La calidez que lo sacude al estar por completo dentro de la mujer es diferente, pero algo falso que prefiere olvidar. La mujer de cabello verde empieza una cabalgata sobre él, llevando un ritmo que lo hace desfallecer y tener un orgasmo fuerte y la besa con pasión. La mujer parece desconcertada solo un segundo hasta de tener ella su propio orgasmo.

Ambos caen exhaustos en la cama, la del vestido azul queda dormida al rato y Karamatsu solo observa su espalda. Cierra los ojos un momento y saca el aire que ha estado reteniendo desde hace un rato, se siente vivo y eso está bien...

Toma con cuidado la peluca que se le cayó a la otra mientras lo hacían, es verde y corta. Un color llamativo, pero que parece bastante real. Sonríe de lado al obsevar la figura que duerme a su lado, los pechos ostentosos que lucía hace unos segundos ahora solo es un push-up colgando en el respaldar de la cama. El cuerpo delgado sigue ahí, aunque su apariencia masculina es más sencilla de observar. El maquillaje se le ha corrido por los besos fogosos y el sudor.

Otra vez sonríe, para él seguirá siendo la señorita de vestido azul a pesar de todo, porque en esa cama, en ese momento, después del sexo no queda nada. Ambos son piezas de un rompecabezas diferente que no parecieron calzar en su lugar de procedencia. La señorita de vestido azul usa sus tacones, maquillaje y push up para encontrar un lugar y para tener tiempo de ser un _ella._

Karamatsu cierra los ojos y por primera vez hace algún tiempo no tiene miedo de estar roto y despertarse llorando por alguna pesadilla porque justo su compañera de cama parece estar sufriendo. No hubo amor en ningún momento, pero no lo reprime y la abraza. Ella parece calmarse y él se queda dormido al rato. Ambos duermen en las estrellas.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído y como habrán leído se podría decir que le acertaron a sus suposiciones (? Ame sus comentarios xD y nop Suzuki no es la chica. Cuando aparezca de verdad les explicaré algo sobre él. Gracias a mi mejor amigo que me dio ideas para esto y a ustedes por leer y comentar, los amo uwu

 **NanamiOff~**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, gracias por entrar a leer.

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi, temas algo fuertes.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Aclaraciones:** sep, 4 caps de una vez, lo que pasa es que ésta historia era exclusiva de Wattpad porque la escribo cuando no me puedo dormir, pero aprovechando que estoy en la compu la paso aquí~

Disfruten~

* * *

El planeta tiene millones de habitantes y cada persona equivale un número en esa cuenta; sin embargo hay personas como él, personas que solo son un cero. No tienen opinión ni voz, solo son relleno, el personaje C, sin nombre, de una obra de teatro cualquiera. Karamatsu es solo un actor de relleno de su propia vida.

Lo primero que siente al despertar es una presión contra su pecho, no es como la tristeza que siente a veces sino que es cálido y algo pesado. Sus ojos observan, todavía algo adormilado, los cabellos desordenados de la persona que se encuentra acurrucada sobre él. No es amor, ni siquiera es amistad, pero aun así siente que tiene un lazo con esa persona de cabellos cortos. Su mano se mueve sola, tal vez instinto, pero se encuentra acariciando el cabello negro de la señorita de vestido azul. Su primera compañera de cama.

Ella abre los ojos, verdes y confusos, pone una mueca algo extraña al verlo juguetear con su cabello. Karamatsu no sabe si debe retirar su mano o no, pero puede ver a través de los ojos de ella. Está extrañada por el contacto, por el hecho de que sea un gesto cariñoso. La entiende así que le sonríe en un gesto adormilado. Hay dolor en esos ojos verdes, hay tristeza, hay desconcierto. Se quedan en silencio por un rato más, ella cierra sus ojos y se aferra un poco a él. Matsuno sigue con las caricias inocentes, no hay malicia en ellas, de hecho sus movimientos tratan de reproducir la suavidad con que su madre lo hacía cuando eran pequeños.

Es tarde, puede saberlo por el bullicio que viene de afuera, al parecer están preparándolo todo de nuevo. La señorita abre los ojos, algo fastidiada, le sonríe levemente mientras se incorpora algo adormilada. Las sabanas resbalan por su piel en un acto erótico y grácil, su cuerpo es delgado y tiene unas marcas que sabe fueron provocadas por él. Ella con tranquilidad recoge sus cosas y se las pone sin ninguna pena, pronto su atuendo vuelve a ser el mismo con que la vio en la madrugada. Ese cabello verde y corto que sintoniza con sus ojos, el vestido azul que se apega a su cuerpo.

―Vístete, hay que ayudar a acomodar el lugar. Quiero tomar una ducha―dice mientras toma con algo de flojera que los tacones rojos que se encuentran cerca de la puerta.

Karamatsu asiente y se empieza a vestir, le parece algo hilarante ver el condón lleno de semen cerca de la cama. El bochorno lo llena por unos instantes y el calor se extiende por todo su rostro.

Escucha la risa proveniente de sus espaldas, la de cabello verde está en cuclillas a su lado―. Después de un tiempo se hará normal, solo recuerda, siempre usar condón, no importa si es hombre o mujer―ella le guiña un ojo―. Por cierto,―reanuda la conversación cuando se endereza―me llamo Cordelia.

Matsuno sonríe―. Soy Karamatsu.

Ella se gira justo en el momento que abre la puerta―. Bienvenido a las estrellas, Karamatsu―su nombre es casi una caricia en esos labios que saben a pecado. Detrás de ella divisa a personas yendo de aquí a allá, perdiéndose a lo largo del pasillo.

Matsuno asiente vagamente y se decide a seguirla. Se escucha una música de fondo que va aumentando conforme se acercan al lugar donde estaba el piano destartalado, es como si fuera algo vieja, pero tiene un ritmo pegajoso. Hay personas bailando mientras limpian y recogen. Cordelia toma sus manos y pronto está girando junto a ella, la de ojos verdes es como un hada disfrutando de la vida.

En una vuelta es soltado por Cordelia para que así ella tenga facilidad de moverse con entusiasmo, idiotizado por esos movimientos no observa a la persona que se encuentra detrás y choca con alguien. Un recuerdo pasa vagamente por su memoria, es el pianista. Tiene los ojos azules oscuros y cabello castaño con algunos mechones de tonalidad azulada. Él lo mira con intensidad, apenas y es capaz de tragar algo de saliva. No hay palabras porque la señorita de vestido azul lo toma del brazo hacia lo que es el baño de hombres, ella frunce el ceño, casi imperceptiblemente, antes de entrar junto con él.

Las palabras de ella anunciándole que esa noche será su primer trabajo se pierden por el ruido de la regadera. Han pasado horas, pero Karamatsu sigue sin pensar en su familia o en el volver.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído!

Oh cierto~ Debería estar estudiando para un exposición de mañana, pero aquí estoy :'v para los que decían que era Choromi, si es ella, me inspire en ella, pero que se llame Choromi no me funcionaba porque el personaje en sí está desligado de Choromatsu, ¿quién creen que sea el primer trabajo de Karamatsu? ¿Hombre o mujer? oh, también me hice una página en face para la firma de otra página que administro xDD ¿fue en está historia que lo había dicho? well~ agradecería si le dan like, se llama NanamiOff uwu muchas gracias por leer xDD y lo siento por los comerciales (?

 **NanamiOff~**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, gracias por entrar a leer.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi, lenguaje vulgar, contenido algo fuerte.

Disfruten~

* * *

El frío roza su rostro, una caricia helada le es regalada por parte del viento. Lleva un rato de pie al lado de la ventana abierta, un cigarro se encuentra entre sus labios. La noche está igual de oscura que la noche anterior, no hay ni rastros de la luna, solo hay un puñado de estrellas que luchan por sobresalir, por no perderse entre las sombras. Karamatsu suelta el humo, que ha estado reteniendo por un rato, de manera lenta y suave.

―Eres bastante erótico solo de verte, te irá bien―Cordelia está sentada en la cama, acomodando sus hermosos tacones rojos con cuidado.

Ambos están en esa misma habitación maltrecha en la que tuvieron sexo unas horas atrás, el condón fue botado hace un rato, pero las sabanas siguen revueltas. Un recordatorio tan sutil acerca de lo que habían hecho, igual que esas marcas y arañazos en la piel de ella que tuvo que cubrir con maquillaje.

Matsuno suelta una risita algo pesada, el olor del tabaco es relajante y la compañía de la señorita azul es refrescante.

―Es la primera vez que me dicen eso, _Darling_ ¸ normalmente estoy catalogado como doloroso y ridículo― se apoya en la pared, sus palabras tienen un deje de amargura que intenta ocultar en un tono desdeñoso, pero ella puede verlo.

La de ojos verdes parece sonreír, no con lástima, sino con empatía, con una mirada turbia que parece consumirlo en un profundo verde―. Solo no te han visto teniendo sexo―le guiña un ojo con picardía. Se siente satisfecha al ver como la cara del otro se pone algo roja―. Créeme, la verdadera personalidad de una persona sale a relucir cuando llegas a un orgasmo y ves lo que queda después…

Karamatsu guarda silencio, se pierde en las palabras que abandonan esos labios rojos. Si es así, si Cordelia tiene razón, los dos no son más que seres viviendo a su manera, perdiéndose y retorciéndose para intentar encontrar algo. Los dos buscan cariño, ambos pecan de buscar algo que probablemente no es para ellos. Fugazmente piensa en su familia, en sus hermanos, una sonrisa torcida y desquebraja se muestra en su rostro. Apaga el cigarro contra un cenicero y se da una mirada rápida en el espejo de cuerpo completo que está en una esquina, está algo viejo y roto, pero se nota cuidado.

Tiene el pantalón con el que llego la noche anterior al igual que sus zapatos azules; sin embargo, su camisa es blanca, le recuerda a la celeste que tiene su rostro. Siente un pequeño empujón en su cadera, Cordelia le sonríe juguetona y se peina por última vez el cabello verde.

―No le arrebates el espejo a una mujer, primera ley de la vida―añade con ese tono jovial que al ojos azules le gusta.

Karamatsu vagamente se da cuenta, gracias al reflejo del espejo, que se encuentra sonriendo con sinceridad.

― _I got it_ ―acepta con suavidad el consejo que le es dado.

La música de abajo resuena, una tonada en inglés que se cola por las paredes de la habitación y que hace un eco que se graba en la memoria y en el corazón.

 _Seen but never heard_

 _Buried underground_

 _But I'll keep coming_

―Es hora de irnos, te llevaré con la persona que será tu primer trabajo―ella lo toma con delicadeza del brazo, con la gracia que expide en cada acción que realiza.

Karamatsu asiente quedamente, algo ansioso, pero al mismo tiempo calmado. En su mente los rostros de sus hermanos son remplazados por las sensaciones que le queman el cuerpo, el calor que la de ojos verdes le otorgó, pronto todo se vuelve difuso cuando escucha otra estrofa más de esa canción nostálgica.

 _Wipe those tears off_

 _And make your heart proud_

* * *

Karamatsu no sabe nada, solo fue empujado por Cordelia a un auto negro que estaba aparcado en un callejón continúo al bar. Ella iba a su lado sin contestar ninguna de las preguntas que le realizó, pero aun así no siente temor. El auto traspasa unos grandes portones hasta detenerse en frente de una especie de mansión. Es enorme y Matsuno se siente completamente pequeño.

Su corazón lleva un rato palpitando de manera algo frenética, tiene algo de calor a pesar de la ropa ligera que se encuentra vistiendo. La de vestido azul parece relajada, incluso algo divertida al notar lo tenso que está, ella camina, contoneando sus caderas con sutileza, hacia la puerta que le es abierta por un tipo que parece un mayordomo. Él solo la sigue a ella como un autómata.

―¡Cordelia!―apenas y puede parpadear un poco cuando ve como un hombre se abalanza sobre la de peluca, distingue que es alto y tiene el cabello rojo.

―Compórtate, idiota―menciona ella cuando se logra separar un poco. Tiene una mirada de reproche aunque difícilmente puede ocultar la sonrisa que lucha por salir.

Está vez Matsuno lo puede observar a la perfección, tiene el cabello rojo y ojos azules, además de que su gesto facial es suave y mira a la de vestido azul con intensidad―. Hace mucho que no te veía―mencionó con suavidad.

Ella asintió―. Sabes por qué es…―Cordelia guarda silencio―. Pero no estoy aquí por mí sino por él. Creo que es tu tipo―dijo observando de soslayo a Karamatsu.

Cuando los ojos azules del otro hombre se posaron en él se sintió algo desnudo, tragó algo de saliva para intentar apartar el sentimiento de incomodidad que se instaló en su estómago.

―Es lindo―canturreó acercándose al otro.

―¿Entonces?―preguntó de nuevo la de ojos verdes.

―Está bien, me lo quedo―concluyó en tono juguetón.

Karamatsu supuso que se tenía que sentir insultado por ser visto como mercancía, pero no le afectó en lo absoluto. Se sentía sofocado por esa mirada azulina.

El de cabellos rojos retomó la palabra nuevamente con una sonrisa en el rostro―. Sígueme.

Antes de dar unos pasos la de vestido azul lo tomo de la muñeca y acercó sus labios lo suficiente para poder susurrarle―. Este idiota te tratará bien, no quiero que desperdicies esa primera vez y tengas arrepentimientos después―le sonrió con suavidad y después lo empujo en dirección a las escaleras por las que se encontraba subiendo el otro.

Karamatsu se apuró, las piernas le temblaban y las palmas de las manos le sudaban. Esto se sentía diferente. El hombre de cabello rojo se detuvo en una puerta y se la abrió. Karamatsu ingresó algo cohibido, la habitación era tan lujosa que era incomodo estar ahí, las sabanas eran rojas, por un momento recordó a Osomatsu. Joder, eso había sido tan retorcido. Tenía que evitar eso, pensar en sus hermanos cuando estaba a punto de tener sexo.

―Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas?―la voz de él era algo juguetona, pero al mismo tiempo amable.

Karamatsu se giró y tuvo que concentrarse para no temblar al ver como el hombre se iba quitando la camisa blanca de mangas largas―. Karamatsu.

―Bien, Karamatsu, por ahora solo somos nosotros dos―el de cabello rojo tomo con suavidad la cabeza del otro para poder besarlos.

Sus labios no se despegaron aunque ahora estuvieran sobre la cama, la boca, del de rojo, era experta y su lengua se movía con facilidad acariciando la contraria. Los sonido llegaban a ser algo obscenos, la saliva resbalaba de la comisuras de sus labios.

El de cabello rojo se apuró para sacarle la camiseta blanca y Karamatsu se dejó hacer. Ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios se llamaba el tipo, pero sí que era bueno besando. Sus pensamientos cada vez tenían menos coherencia, la mano del mayor masajeando su trasero con descaro mientras lamía con una lentitud tortuosa su cuello no lo dejaba concentrarse.

―Te enseñaré lo que es sexo del bueno, Karamatsu―el aliento caliente se estrelló en el oído del segundo de los sextillizos Matsuno.

Karamatsu asintió torpemente, el calor que sentía era insoportable y la ropa interior empezaba a estorbarle. Casi daba miedo que el otro pareciera leer sus pensamientos porque de un tirón algo salvaje le arrebató dichas prendas dejándolo completamente desnudo y expuesto. Se mordió el labio algo avergonzado, pero con la mirada algo nublada por la excitación.

―En verdad eres mi tipo―la voz del de rojo era profunda. Karamatsu separó los labios sorprendido al sentir la mano del otro sobre su pene, acareando con el pulgar en círculos lentos la punta del mismo.

―¿Q-qué?―la voz de Matsuno salió tan rota y necesitada que sintió algo de vergüenza, un brazo fue a parar a su cara.

La acción hecha por el mayor se detuvo de un momento a otro―. Lo siento, Karamatsu, pero no me gusta jugar así―dijo juguetón y ni siquiera pudo protestar cuando sintió que sus manos eran apresadas por una corbata, supuso que era la que él tenía antes puesta―. Quiero ver tu rostro―dijo con voz ronca antes de volver a besarlo.

Karamatsu se removió cuando sintió una mano acariciando su pene y testículos nuevamente, todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y ya para ese momento tenía los ojos húmedos por lágrimas que se acumulaban. Gimió al sentir esa lengua cálida jugueteando con uno de sus pezones. Era delicioso.

Estaba tan turbado en sensaciones que casi brincó cuando sintió algo duro rozando su trasero―. C-condón―balbuceó estúpidamente.

El de cabellos rojos lo observó con algo de diversión―. Ya lo tengo puesto, cariño―y para que constatara se hizo a un lado para observar el pene del otro. Era grande y estaba bastante erecto, Karamatsu se sintió algo temeroso, pero aun así asintió.

Se removió un poco cuando el primer dedo se introdujo, estaba húmedo y algo frío, supuso que era lubricante, pronto le siguieron otros dos. Era incómodo y dolía un poco, pero aun así era consciente que el otro lo estaba preparando bien, cuando se sintió más cómodo se lo hizo saber al otro que asintió y sacó sus dedos. Tragó grueso, el de rojo lo beso de nuevo mientras lo penetraba de poco a poco.

Se separó cuando el dolor lo atacó, dolía horrible, cerró los ojos y sintió algunas lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas. Estuvieron un tiempo así, sin moverse, solo acostumbrados uno al otro hasta que por fin estuvieron algo a gusto para empezar un vaivén que era acompañado por la mano del mayor masturbando a Karamatsu. Sus cuerpos generaban una especie de sonidos, la cama meciéndose al ritmo de las penetraciones, al igual que los gemidos y gruñidos que ellos mismos lanzaban inundaban por completo el cuarto.

―¡M-más fuerte!―en ese punto Karamatsu ya no era consciente de lo que decía, solo sabía lo bien que sentía el tenerla adentro, cada vez más profundo.

Y el otro no podía más que complacerle porque el rostro que tenía el de cabellos negros era delicioso, solo quería fallárselo tan duro que siguiera pidiendo por más. Karamatsu se corrió sobre su vientre y al rato el otro le siguió en un orgasmo. La noche seguía igual que la anterior, nada de luna y solo un puñado de estrellas; pero ya nada era lo mismo.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído, lo siento por el sexo algo cutre, pero eso no se me da muy bien y es gracioso porque toda la historia va girar en torno a eso, además de los sentimientos de Karamatsu que es el mayor conflicto que existe. Se supone que estos caps son pequeños, pero este lo hice en la computadora así que tiene un tamaño mediano o algo así. Otro dato curioso (?) es que esto lo escribo para desahogarme, así que básicamente todo aquí es mi estado de animo, deja mucho que desear, ¿verdad? Lo siento últimamente estoy, no importa xD muchas gracias por haber leído y por sus reviews, los amo. ¡Oh, cierto! Les dejo la letra en español de la canción que puse, es de mis favoritas y pega bastante con la situación:

 _Visto pero nunca escuchado_  
 _Enterrado bajo el suelo_  
 _Pero voy a seguir viniendo_

 _Limpia esas lágrimas_  
 _Y has tu corazón orgulloso_

 **Nanami Off~**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, gracias por entrar a leer.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi, lenguaje vulgar, contenido algo fuerte.

Disfruten~

* * *

Karamatsu se ha despertado algo desorientado, no está seguro en qué momento se quedó dormido. Tampoco estaba seguro de cuántas veces había sido follado por el de cabello rojo y sonrisa refrescante. Apenas y era consciente que llevaba aproximadamente dos días sin aparecer por su casa, se preguntaba si alguien había notado el espacio extra a la hora de dormir. Esperaba que por lo menos agradecieran su gesto de no estorbar.

Se incorpora con lentitud, las caderas le duelen y se siente incómodo, pero es bastante resistente al dolor. Todos los golpes que ha recibido a lo largo de su vida hace que sienta eso como solo una brisa, hasta cierto punto el quedarse dormido después de un torrente de orgasmos es placentero. Queda tan cansado que no hay pesadillas ni sentimientos que lo atormenten. Solo queda Karamatsu, solo es él lo que queda.

Alza la mirada al sentirse observado y se encuentra con el joven de cabellos rojos que ha sido su amante durante la noche anterior y parte de la madrugada. Lo que sus ojos azules despiden es comprensión, llana comprensión sin un toque de lástima. Es buena persona y tambien buen compañero de cama. Él le hace un gesto, invitandolo a ponerse de pie y Karamatsu lo complace. Se siente algo avergonzado por su desnudez, pero es estúpido si toma en cuenta que se la pasó gimiento por sus penetraciones.

―Ven, tomemos una ducha, Cordelia te espera abajo―dice con amabilidad, con esa sonrisa fresca, pero ese matiz doloroso al pronunciar el nombre de su amiga. No entiende, pero eso es algo común en él, así que símplemente lo acompaña al baño.

El vapor se siente denso y antes de darse cuenta, está empotrado contra los azulejos mientras el otro se lo coge con fuerza. Puede darse la idea que tiene miles de marcas en su cuerpo y que la espalda del otro está llena de arañazos. Cordelia tuvo razón, fue una buena experiencia aunque es incómodo no saber el nombre del otro. Cuando bajan vestidos, Karamatsu con ropa elegante que le prestó el de cabellos rojos, y el dueño de la mansión con una traje completo.

―Espero que lo hayas tratado bien, idiota―murmura la de ojos verdes mientras revisa al de cabello negro.

El de rojo pone una expresión infantil de decepción―. Sabes que soy un caballero, querida Cordelia―saborea ese nombre.

Karamatsu sabe que hay algo raro ahí, pero no puede decir el qué con certeza. Saca esos pensamientos de su cabeza―. Gracias, sir―dice con simpleza, sin estar seguro de si debe hacerlo.

―No hay de qué, Karamatsu, de verdad me gustó estar contigo―sonríe sin pena alguna―. Y el señor me hace sentir viejo, no creo que nos llevemos mucha edad. Ponme un apodo, las cosas con su _agencia_ no me dejan revelar mi nombre real― explica rascándose la cabeza. Cordelia asiente a sus palabras.

Karamatsu lo piensa un poco―. _Red_ ―se decide.

Red sonríe con suavidad y los despide con amabilidad. Karamatsu hasta ese momento nota el costoso anillo de matrimonio en la mano izquierda del otro.

* * *

La de cabello verde le pasa un paquete cuando se acercan al pub o lo que fuera, sigue sin saber cómo calificarlo. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que sin duda no tiene pintas de antro de mala muerte, incluso el establecimiento parece ser de un edificio antiguo, pero no en el mal sentido. Es raro, tiene un sin fin de cruces de diversos estilos en su arquitectura.

―Es tu pago, cariño, gastalo en lo que quieras―dice con amabilidad.

Matsuno recuerda y asiente, tal vez con algo de pudor retorciendose en su estómago. Abre el sobre y tiene que tragar algo de saliva para creérselo, eso es más de lo que a su padre la pagaban de pensión por mes. No es lo que le pagarían a una puta cualquiera, sin duda ni por asomo.

―Pero...― el susurro muere en sus labios, no cree que él _realmente_ valga eso.

―¿Sabes, Karamatsu? Hay una razón del por qué este lugar se llama _Stars_ ― le dice cuando pasan por la sala del piano viejo. Ella se gira con gracia y le guiña un ojo―. Deberías intentar averiguarlo.

Ella se aleja con ese caminar suave y Karamatsu se queda absorto por un momento, pero este estado es interrumpido cuando se siente observado y se da cuenta que el pianista lo está viendo. Se siente descubierto y le sonríe con nerviosismo antes de retirarse detrás de su compañera.

* * *

Oh yeah, new cap (? Gracias por haber leído ^^ y por sus reviews los amo.  
Bien aquí quedó la duda de quién se follo a Kara, para que le agarren el truco a la historia les diré quién es... *redoble de tambores* xDDD Osomatsu F6 uvu kskdlajs por cierto, quiero ver eso de la fusión de Kara y Oso. Oh y la canción se llama I'll keep coming uvu

 _ **Nanami Off~**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, gracias por entrar a leer.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico] lenguaje vulgar, all x Karamatsu, quien sabe si habrá Blmatsu (?

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

Disfruten~

Oh, gracias por preocuparte Terry 3

* * *

Es de noche nuevamente, la música del piano está resonando con suavidad en una tonada algo triste. Karamatsu mira por el rabillo del ojo al pianista, parece tan absorto en su tarea de tocar la melodía. Sale de su ensoñación cuando Cordelia le da un leve empujón para llamar su atención. Esa noche luce diferente, la peluca que trae es la misma, pero tiene un peinado sumamente elegante y su vestido pasa a ser de un sobrio color negro, además que es largo, luce exótica igual que siempre. Luce hermosa.

―¿Sabes? El jefe puede costear más que ese piano destartalado, pero Suzu fue el que lo trajo, al parecer se siente algo apegado o algo―añade en un tono algo suave mientras mira sus uñas de color verde.

―¿Suzu?―pregunta junto a ella, ambos están apoyados en la barra de bebidas. Ella le está instruyendo desde la tarde a cómo preparar tragos.

Cordelia asiente mientras termina de hacer un trago―. Es el pianista, ¿no te había dicho su nombre?―cuestiona mientras le pasa la bebida a Karamatsu para que la acomode en una charola. Era el último que les faltaba.

El de ojos azules niega suavemente antes de ir a dejar los tragos hacia unos clientes, estos apenas y le prestan atención, parecen ocupados apostando. Retira los vasos vacíos y pregunta si desean algo más, pero niegan así que solo se retira. Desde que empezó la noche ha estado ayudando como mesero; además de ayudar a Cordelia con la preparación de tragos, casi parece mentira que hace poco le habían pagado por acostarse con _Red_ , todavía no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

―Entonces, ¿se llama así?―cuestiona apenas se sienta al lado de la _mujer_ en la barra.

Ella ríe levemente―. Es muy ingenuo de tu parte pensar que se llama así en verdad, pero, ya sabes, es su nombre aquí―dice con suavidad mientras se alza de hombros restándole importancia.

Karamatsu asiente con suavidad, repite el sobrenombre en su mente, por lo menos sabe algo más del muchacho que se encuentra tocando aquel instrumento de esa manera, casi parecía una pieza más de su cuerpo. Tanto el piano como el pianista parecían ser una parte del otro.

―De hecho, deberías…―las palabras de la de verde se detuvieron cuando vieron al empleado de su jefe dirigiéndose a ellos algo apurado.

―¡Cordelia-san! Ya llegaron, fue antes de tiempo―balbuceó― y hubo un problema, el actor principal está mal y el jefe salió a recibirlos en el anfiteatro―el pobre muchacho de traje parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso.

La de ojos verdes también parecía nerviosa―. Mierda, mierda―murmuró algo consternada―. Yo iré a entretenerlos, mientras tanto busca a alguien que pueda interpretar a Hamlet _perfectamente_.

―¿Para qué…?―sus palabras son ignoradas por la chica que se está arreglando, el cabello que en realidad está impecable con esa trenza que cursa su cabeza como un adorno, y el mismo hombre de traje que no se ha movido de su lugar.

― _Ser, o no ser, ésa es la cuestión. ¿Cuál es más digna acción del ánimo, sufrir los tiros penetrantes de la fortuna injusta, u oponer los brazos a este torrente de calamidades, y darlas fin con atrevida resistencia? Morir es dormir. ¿No más? ¿Y por un sueño, diremos, las aflicciones se acabaron y los dolores sin número, patrimonio de nuestra débil naturaleza?...―_ su voz sale tal cual la practicó años atrás, incluso la forma en que se mueve.

Algo nostálgico se instala en su pecho, esa había sido una de las obras que había interpretado años atrás. Le guardaba especial cariño al papel del príncipe de Dinamarca, si dejaba la tragedia que consumía a su personaje, todo eran buenos recuerdos. Sus hermanos habían asistido a verlos, incluso sus padres. Habían admitido que tenía talento en ello, incluso en el periódico escolar había aparecido. Eran buenos tiempos, salió de su ensoñación, de esos recuerdos algo amargos y dulces que lo atormentan por ratos.

Cordelia está con la boca ligeramente abierta, incluso el hombre del traje lo está viendo, es algo vergonzoso darse cuenta que los hombres a los que les llevó los tragos hace rato también lo están viendo igual que el pianista, este último con una mirada profunda.

―Tienes… tienes que venir con nosotros ―Cordelia no espera mucho y lo está jalando siendo seguido por el hombre del traje.

Siguen en la segunda planta y van a otro lugar que no había visto, está junto a unas escaleras de caracol con unos cuantos vitrales, vagamente observa como la luna está empezando a aparecer nuevamente. Bajan bastante, se sorprende de la destreza de su amiga para moverse con esos tacones. Pronto llegan a un pasillo oscuro adornado con luces tenues que da a una puerta de estilo soberbio. Luce lujoso, a diferencia de lo que hay en el primer piso, abren las puertas y hay otro bar, pero esto es diferente… completamente diferente.

Se escucha una música suave de fondo y hay hombres ahí, escasos, pero fumando y bebiendo, con trajes impecables y miradas algo profundas. También hay mujeres con las mismas características, todas exudan lujo. Cordelia no parece impresionada sino que solo sigue halándolo hacia otro puerta que es custodiada por varios hombres. Karamatsu traga algo de saliva por su presencia intimidante.

―¿Quién es _él_?―cuestiona uno de los de traje.

Cordelia se acomoda un poco el vestido, no parece nada intimidada―. Es el que interpretará a Hamlet―dice tomándolo de brazo. Karamatsu apenas y puede asentir con temor al notar la mirada verde de la chica que lo obliga a afirmar.

―Espero que al _Don_ le gusté―su voz es casi una amenaza.

Cordelia saca pecho como si la presencia de ese hombre fuera poca cosa para ella―. Le gustará―declara con firmeza.

No dicen nada más y lo dejan pasar. No está muy seguro, pero hay muchas personas a su lado, Cordelia se pone a explicar y pronto le están quitando a la fuerza el traje de barman que le había pasado antes la del vestido negro. Se avergüenza al recordar la marca de besos y mordidas, pero todos están más ocupados cuestionándole si recuerda la obra completa, además de vestirlo para la ocasión.

Ni siquiera está seguro, pero cuando se da cuenta le toca interpretar su papel. Vagamente distingue a Cordelia sirviéndole una copa de vino a un hombre de traje blanco que se encuentra observando. Decide concentrarse y empieza a interpretar. Acto por acto sigue avanzando, cuando no está en el escenario, sus compañeros del elenco se acercan a felicitarlo y a preguntarle de qué escuela de arte proviene. Es casi vergonzoso admitir que solo sus años de secundaria han sido lo que lo formaron, no tiene tiempo de ver los rostros sorprendidos cuando le toca salir de nuevo. Ya están en una parte crucial, es el duelo de espadas cuando el hombre de blanco se pone de pie.

―¡Detengan esto!―llama con firmeza.

Karamatsu se gira con algo de miedo, pensó que lo estaba haciendo bien, no quería que esas personas se vieran afectadas por su torpeza.

El hombre es alto, tiene unos ojos de tonalidad purpura azulado, parece sonreír expectante mostrando así una hilera de dientes afilados, se relame los labios al parecer fascinado―. Han logrado lo que nunca antes, normalmente vengo aquí por el teatro, pero ahora quiero llevarme a la _gattina_ ―esa mirada peligrosa parece comérselo.

Cordelia parece estupefacta, incluso el hombre que lo había contratado a él lucía algo fuera de lugar―. Él es nuevo y…

―No me importa, me gustaría llevármelo por una noche, lo regresaré, en la mañana, sano y salvo, conozco las políticas―dice como si nada, saca un enorme fajo de billetes y lo deposita en la mano del hombre, vuelve a ver a Karamatsu y saca otros dos que acompañan al otro fajo―. Vamos, _Incanto_ ―dice guiñándole un ojo de manera seductora.

Karamatsu sabe que desde que se metió en ese mundo ya no tiene voluntad propia, así que asiente algo nervioso y baja apurado del escenario. El tipo del traje blanco ya está cerca de la puerta así que se apura, Cordelia luce preocupada por él, así que solo le asiente; sin embargo, antes de irse ella saca algo escote y se lo tiende. Casi le parece divertido ver la hilera de paquetes de condones, aun así le agradece el gesto mientras corre detrás del otro. En verdad ya no sabe ni que esperar de eso, porque ahora está en un auto lujoso blanco, vistiendo un traje ridículo, con el tipo que al parecer es italiano tocándole el muslo mientras él solo haya factible apretar un poco los condones.

―Está noche solo gritarás por mí, _amore_ ―dice cerca de su oído antes de lamer con lentitud su cuello. Karamatsu siente un escalofrío recorrerlo, se muerde el labio lentamente.

El otro lo toma del mentón para darle un beso profundo y empujarlo contra el asiento, así que el recuerdo de una sudadera roja junto a una rosa se pierde en su mente. Ni siquiera quiere recordar los rostros probablemente preocupados que se perdían entre un oscuro callejón.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Cuando digo que es All x Karamatsu xDD ya se habrán dado cuenta a qué me refería ^^ Por cierto muchas gracias por sus reviews 3 gracias Reki 3 y no los iba a abandonar (? es solo que en Wattpad puedo escribir desde el cel xDD ojala fuera tan sencillo aquí. De nuevo gracias~

 **Nanami Off~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

El idiota integral, eso es lo que es. No hay mucho que añadirle, cientos y cientos de malas decisiones tomadas a lo largo de su vida. Un error tras otro, miles de sensaciones acerca del poco valor que él mismo se ha provocado. Ese hermoso espejo que fue ensuciando poco a poco hasta ser quebrado por obra de sus manos. Su utilidad ni siquiera llega a baratija, solo es un desecho inútil en una esquina.

Karamatsu ahoga un suspiro cuando la lengua del italiano da giros lentos alrededor de su pezón izquierdo, succiona un poco y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. La ropa ridícula está rota y olvidada en un rincón del auto, porque sí, ni siquiera lo harán en un motel sino que el del traje blanco le ordenó al chofer detenerse en un callejón y abandonar el vehículo. No es cómodo, pero sí caliente, el italiano masajea su trasero sobre la ropa interior. Karamatsu le araña un poco la espalda en respuesta.

Su actuar es salvaje, pero aun así cuenta con un erotismo increíble, sus ojos demuestran tanto deseo que incluso Karamatsu se ahoga en este. La lengua, del de traje, se pasea por el pecho desnudo de Matsuno mientras que una mano le aprieta la entrepierna y el de ojos azules ya se encuentra suspirando con pesadez.

― _Gattina_ …―el hombre dice antes de besarlo. Sus labios se mueven entre los otros.

La ropa interior de Karamatsu ya se encuentra abajo y su pene ya se encuentra erecto. Prefiere mantener la menta dispersa y solo concentrarse en los jadeos y posibles palabras sucias en italiano. Es excitante y su pene responde a ello, cada estimulación es placentera, por lo menos hasta que empieza a doler. Es casi un virgen, solo ha follado con dos personas antes y las dos fueron sensaciones diferentes, activo y pasivo.

El de ojos purpura se baja los pantalones y se relame los labios por la imagen que le brinda el otro. Está respirando agitado y sus ojos están entrecerrados. Él también se encuentra excitado, normalmente no es alguien muy sexual, pero ese niño lo enciende. Le dan tantas ganas de cogérselo para guardar sus suspiros y esa imagen rota que ha de quedarle en el orgasmo. Toma uno de los condones del paquete y se lo pone. Pone algo de lubricante sobre este y se acomoda entre las piernas del otro. No es un ser muy sexual, no como los múltiples mafiosos que existen; sin embargo no es idiota.

―Dudo mucho que seas virgen, no con este trasero―aprieta con una mueca traviesa el lugar.

Karamatsu respinga por el movimiento―. No―traga algo de saliva cuando siente el pene rozando su trasero.

―¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste, _Incanto_?―casi parece ronronear la pregunta en su oído.

―Ayer―declara con voz suave hundiéndose en ese ambiente.

El de ojos purpura asiente con suavidad y no espera mucho para empezar a penetrarlo con lentitud, se mueven entre la carne que lo aprieta un poco. Karamatsu está respirando con algo de dificultad, pero lo está llevando bien, es incómodo, pero nada del otro mundo. Cierra los ojos al sentir la lengua del italiano moviéndose por su garganta a la vez que deja pequeños mordiscos, Matsuno dirige su mano a su entrepierna para no perder la excitación.

Las penetraciones comienzan poco después y Karamatsu aruña un poco la espalda del otro cuando roza su próstata, su mano no detiene la masturbación. Cuando se da cuenta está casi sentado sobre el otro mientras el italiano embiste y él mismo se autopenetra. Algo de gruñidos se les escapan, además de que el automóvil se mueve un poco al ritmo de sus cuerpos. Se besan con deseo y se tocan con necesidad. Todo son jadeos y penetraciones.

Karamatsu acelera el ritmo de su masturbación cuando sabe qué su orgasmo está próximo, apoya su frente contra el hombro del otro y su cuerpo se tensa al sentir la deliciosa sensación. Respira agitado recomponiéndose de los escalofríos que lo invaden, el otro aun así no dejaba de embestirlo, pero ahora con mayor fuerza, seguro él también está a punto de tener un orgasmo. Los dientes, algo afilados, se hunden en su cuello y Karamatsu gime un poco por el dolor. Él del traje lo saca y se deja caer sobre el asiento y Matsuno imita su acción.

―¿Cigarro?―le ofrece el otro con una sonrisa algo afilada.

El de ojos azules le sonríe―. _Yes, thanks―_ su mal inglés no parece molestar al otro que se encuentra fumando con tranquilidad. Karamatsu mira un poco el cielo oscuro, la luna se ve un poco más grande ese día.

* * *

La casa Matsuno tiene un ambiente algo pesado, Todomatsu está sentado en la habitación que comparte con sus demás hermanos con una expresión cansada. No ha dormido bien desde que Karamatsu desapareció. Simplemente una noche estaba y al día siguiente no. Siendo sinceros nadie le dio importancia, no al menos hasta que llego el segundo día y no había sombra de Karamatsu. Cuando el tercer día llegó nadie lo soportó, todos salieron a buscar en lugares diferentes.

Sus hermanos se habían separado, excepto Todomatsu que aunque no lo aceptará no le gustaba vagar por ahí de noche por lo decidió ir con Osomatsu. Sin darse cuenta habían terminado por un lugar alejado de su casa, mero instinto tal vez, pero… tal vez fue por una fracción de segundos, pero le pareció ver a su hermano con una ropa ridícula, fuera del ridículo habitual que encerraba el concepto Karamatsu. Osomatsu no lo vio, así que lo único que queda es un recuerdo borroso.

Matsuyo está preocupada, todos está preocupados. Osomatsu está fumando más de lo usual, se queda cerca de la ventana con una cajetilla casi vacía de cigarros. Choromatsu está algo irritable, además que no ha buscado nada de Nyaa-chan, Jyushimatsu no ha jugado baseball e Ichimatsu no deja de ver el lugar donde normalmente se encuentra Karamatsu.

―Esto es estúpido…―Todomatsu se muerde el labio al no poder concentrarse en su celular.

Osomatsu le da una mirada de soslayo apoyado en la ventana, toma otro cigarro, las colillas aumentan en el cenicero―¿Qué es estúpido, Todomatsu?―la voz del de rojo es pesada, puede ser el resultado de fumar tanto en poco tiempo.

El de rosa abre la boca y la cierra nuevamente cuando siente el nudo en la garganta, Choromatsu le da una mirada comprensiva, él también tiene ojeras.

―Es el cuarto día en el que Mierdamatsu no aparece―Ichimatsu rompe el silencio.

Jyushimatsu baja la mirada y su sonrisa flaquea un poco―. Nii-san regresará, ¿no?―pregunta a nadie en particular.

Osomatsu desvía la mirada a la luna y suelta el humo―. Quién sabe…

El mayor de los Matsuno aprieta el cigarro, el recuerdo del que tal vez era su hermano menor junto al otro sujeto se repite en su mente. Hace oídos sordos a la reprimenda de Choromatsu por su vaga respuesta, prefiere hacerse el idiota un poco más. Por lo menos hasta que logre calmarse.

* * *

Karamatsu se sonroja furiosamente al regresar al lugar donde ha estado viviendo, son tal vez las cuatro de la madrugada, solo está vistiendo una camisa de vestir y su ropa interior. A su lado sin vergüenza alguna, solo en pantalones está el italiano con una sonrisa feliz.

―Nos veremos después, _gattina_ ―le quiña un ojo de manera traviesa y lo despide.

Matsuno se sonroja más si es posible, ignorando por unos momentos la mirada de Cordelia. El olor del italiano lo atonta un poco.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! También por sus reviews, son un amor 3 ¿quién más se lo va a follar? Hagan sus apuestas (? Oh, dato curioso (? aunque ustedes no lo crean, no es necesario estar haciendo lo de la preparación con los dedos, a menos que el chico en cuestión sea virgen o no tenga sexo normalmente, pero Kara no es ese caso. So... además no es muy recomendable (? tener sexo seguido después de un orgasmo, hay que esperarse un poco, porque u know, el cuerpo queda algo sensible después de un orgasmo, así que no es una sensación placentera como tal uvu well es todo (? para que no piensen que Don Ichi le partió el culo a Kara (? xDDD gracias de nuevo uvu

 **Nanami Off~**


End file.
